The present invention relates to methods and means for providing for or at least assisting in the provision of an erected state of the male sex organ. This may be desirable in the case of an erectile dysfunction, but also finds application for persons with a normal erectile function as an additional stimulation in sexual contexts.
In normal cases, an erection can be achieved by mechanical stimulation, manually or by the use of a vibrator means, by chemical stimulation, or simply by psychological influence.
However, in the case of more special medical indications, such as a full paralyzation or various severe physical or psychological conditions, the ability to achieve an erection may be strongly reduced or even entirely absent. In such cases the only possibility for achieving an erection may be a vibrator means or chemical influence, typically through injection or intake of tablets. Often, a vibrator means will be a preferred solution, because injections are associated with pain and intake of tablets often brings along significant side effects, both for normally fit and highly impaired persons.
At some treatment institutions a vibrator plate is used on which the penis is placed, but such equipment is unnecessary large and difficult to handle.
Condoms having a “vibrator” mounted thereon, intended to “do it for both parts at the same time,” are available in the market, presumably as a general stimulation or as an additional amusement. The vibrator is a small electro motor with a skew or eccentric load on a rotating axle. Also available are “penis rings” with a similar vibrator motor, i.e. which does not have the function of retaining any ejaculated sperm, but wherein the function of the ring is to maintain the erection by preventing backflow of blood from the penis.
An example of such a penis ring is disclosed in the international publication WO 03/037242. In this publication, a so-called “penis vibrator” is described that is intended to stimulate both the male and female sex organs during sexual intercourse. The penis vibrator of WO 03/037242 is comprised of a ring or a ring-shaped band that has an outward bulb, and to the bulb a small “micro vibrator unit” as well as a battery unit are attached. The battery unit is equipped with a starting arrangement in the form of a rotary sleeve, which when turned makes contact with the battery and closes the electrical circuit to the vibrator unit. The manner of operation is that the vibrator is started by rotating the rotary sleeve and then runs until the battery is empty, or until it is switched off by an opposite rotation.
The most closely related prior art is found in WO 2007/105248, which like WO 03/037242 is a penis ring for imparting stimulating mechanical vibrations to both the male and female sex organs during intercourse. The difference relative to WO 03/037242 is that in WO 2007/105248, a ring comprising two micro vibrator units is disclosed and shown. One unit is meant for stimulating the penis, whereas the other is meant for stimulating the vagina. In one embodiment, the two vibrator units are arranged in parallel, but at opposite sides or “ends” of the penis ring carrying them.
A click button starting mechanism is provided for each vibrator unit, enabling the continuous operation of each vibrator until the associated battery runs empty, or until the click button is actuated to the stop position.
WO 1992/09962 describes an apparatus for sensing and measuring penile blood flow and erectile function using piezoelectric elements.
For many years, ultrasound power systems have been used for physical therapy in the treatment of sore muscles and other ailments. Such systems preferably operate in the range 1-3 MHz, which range is known to have an effect on the circulation of blood. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,966,131 and 5,095,890 to Mettler Electronics describe different elements in a hand held device for such treatment.
It is also known that at frequencies in the range 150-250 Hz, low amplitude vibrations (10-25 μm) causes expansion of the blood vessels in the skin, whereas higher amplitudes (100-200 μm) in the same frequency range causes the blood vessels to contract. See C R Skoglund: “Vasodilatation in human skin induced by low-amplitude high-frequency vibration”, Clinical physiology, 1989 August; 9(4):361-72. A study by Bovenzi et al (“Response of finger circulation to energy equivalent combinations of magnitude and duration of vibration”, Occupational and Environmental Medicine, 2001 March; 58(3):185-93) shows that vibrations at 125 Hz can reduce the blood flow in the skin, and that the reduction of blood flow is greater with longer times of exposure. The results from Bovenzi et al seem consistent with the high amplitude results of Skoglund referenced above.
The aim of the present invention is primarily to assist in achieving, enhancing, and maintaining a penis erection, and to a lesser extent to also stimulate a sex partner. However, in certain scenarios such an effect could also be attained using the method and means according to the present invention.
In addition to focusing on influencing only the male sex organ, the present invention takes as a point of departure, that the effect obtained using a vibrator penis ring according to the prior art will be insufficient for many people. There is hence a need for a stronger and more efficient activation of penis.
The present invention is conceived to meet the above need. Thus, according to the invention, an erection enhancement method as defined in the appended claim 1 is provided, as well as an erection enhancement means as defined in the appended claim 14. Preferred and favorable embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the appended dependent claims.
The invention is based on the knowledge that pro-erectile activation may be increased by providing vibrating massage along the penis, so that the blood flow to the penis is stimulated.